


Restful mornings

by Dizzy1967



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, No Beta, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzy1967/pseuds/Dizzy1967
Summary: Theo could still feel it,The ache in his skin that seemed to seep down into his bones.He forced his eyes closed and tried to think of anything except boris.He's never been to good at that, controlling his thoughts.
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Kudos: 88





	Restful mornings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mess I'm sorry.

Boris' apartment is dark and cool, his bedroom window just barely cracked to allow a breeze.  
Boris had rented the place shortly after Theo's engagement was officially called off.  
'for support! I am here with you!'

Theo had scoffed then, calling Boris an idiot and brushing it off. Although later that night he would spend hours thinking about it.  
'boris moved. Boris moved, to new York, for me.'

Theo spent most of his time there, usually heading over in the morning for coffee, going to work and then returning after receiving another insistent invitation from Boris for dinner, which always led to boris hauling him back to the bedroom.  
'stay! We can have a sleepover! Just like when we were kids!'  
And Theo had never been able to escape it, no matter how long he argued, Boris always won and Theo always stayed.

Which is why he was now laying quietly beside boris, at 2:30am with thoughts pulling him every way possible. 

His main thoughts however, centers around this ache in his skin, like it's pulling too tight on his bones.  
He wants to touch someone, or someone to touch him.  
Hes desperate for it.  
Just a hug,  
or fingers in hair,  
a hand in his gently brushing his knuckles.

His chest feels tight, like he's suffocating in the loneliness.  
He reaches up slowly brushing his thumb over the arch of boris' eyebrow, just barely touching, afraid of waking him.

'i wish he would hold me.. Just... Do anything. Anything so I don't feel like this.'

fantasies of Boris pressing against him, his hot mouth pressed against the back Theo's neck as they sleep, or his hands under his shirt holding him close, pushing Theo down into the matress, nails scraping at his skin  
Or maybe he could fall asleep with him while they watched TV, boris' hand stroking through his hair.

Theo could picture it, pushing himself into boris' space, crowding closer and eventually settling Into his arms and falling asleep there, boris' breath against him.

He clenched his fists pulling away from boris and forcing himself to turn away.

'no. No, I can't do that.'

A single thought brings his whirring mind to a halt.

'its not good to want that. He'll... He'll get the wrong idea'

Theo could still feel it,  
The ache in his skin that seemed to seep down into his bones.  
He forced his eyes closed and tried to think of anything except boris.

He's never been to good at that, controlling his thoughts.

It had been a sleepless night.  
Theo tossed and turned searching for a way to get comfortable.  
To get warm.

He hadn't found one.

But Now it was late enough to justify getting up.  
Theo kicked the blankets off, startling Boris awake as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Potter?"  
Boris, his voice still thick with sleep.

Theo didn't respond and scowled when Boris came wandering in, blanket draped over his shoulder and scrubbing at his eyes.  
"Is early, why are you awake?"

Theo starts some coffee, his back turned to Boris in an attempt to ignore how much he would like to squeeze into the blanket with him.

"It's not Early."  
Theo says.

Boris raises an eyebrow.  
"Is.. five thirty.. that is early, can you not sleep? I know youre tired."

Theo hates how kind he sounds.  
"No. I'm not tired, if you are go back to bed."  
It comes out harsh and Theo isn't sure why but he can't seem to stop himself.

He feels hot, Like he's about to boil over.  
He hates this.

Boris frowns, sitting down at the table and resting his head on his hand.  
"I was not trying to be rude.. just trying to help."

Theos train of thought immediately launches itself back into the achy want for someone's arms to be around him.  
"You can't. Just go back to bed."  
Theo snaps.

Boris looks at him and scowls.  
"What is the matter with you? I only come out here to check if you are okay and yet, you badmouth me? What did I do?"

Theo clenched his fists.  
"Nothing! Will you stop? I just woke up! That's it, i dont need you to tell me you think I'm tired, or that it's early or that you were checking on me, I don't even need you to check on me! I'm not- I can take care of myself!"  
Theo feel show face go hot, he hadn't meant to yell.. he just.. wants Boris to stop.

Boris stares at him, a frown fixed to his lips and eyebrows drawn together in thought.

After a moment, he stands pulling the blanket back around his shoulders.

Theo feels panic flare in his gut. Was.. was Boris leaving?

Boris walks purposefully.  
He grabs Theo by the wrist and starts tugging him towards the bedroom.

Theo stared dumbly at Boris hand, wrapped firmly around his wrist before snapping back to himself.  
"Let go, Boris"

Boris shakes his head.  
"No. You are angry, having a big tantrum and it is cold. Get back in bed."  
He shoves Theo through the door, towards the bed.

Theo is very aware of boris' hands.  
On his back, down to his hips, back up again and then tugging at his arm.  
Friendly touches.. rough ones really.  
But..  
The buzzing has calmed.  
Theo wants more, so he halts right before the bed.  
Forcing himself back and taking a small breath when Boris presses his chest against Theo's back shoving him harder.  
"I'm not tired. Fuck you."

Boris Huffs, shoving again, hard enough that even leaning against it, Theo falls into the bed, twisting quickly so he's facing Boris.

"I said. Get in bed."  
Boris climbs in beside him, shoving him to the inside and throwing the blanket back over both of them.

Theo is about to argue again, hoping maybe Boris will shove at him more, or hit him. Anything to get hands back on him.  
But stops dead in his tracks when Boris throws an arm over Theo's middle.  
"And stay in bed. You say you are not tired, but I know you."

Theo can feel his insides warming, heat spreading out through his whole body.  
"Fuck you."  
There's no bite behind it, Theo can't muster any.

Boris smiles, allowing his eyes to close as he inches closer, his body pressed against Theo's side.  
"Сука." 

Theo melts against him, losing more and more steam as the seconds pass. 

Boris is rubbing circles against his hip and Theo can't really think of anything else.

After a minute, Theo lifts his arm, pulling it free from where it was sandwiched between them and moves so it's around boris' shoulders. 

Boris inches close again, his head resting on Theo's shoulder.  
"Go to sleep, yes?"

Theo can already feel sleep pulling him down.  
His body pressed against boris' own and warming him from the inside out.  
He's tired, too tired to think about how this could be seen,  
to worry about what Boris thinks of him.

Theo nods.

Boris smiles again, pulling the blankets up higher.  
"Like a child. You throw a tantrum. Next time, potter, just tell me."  
Boris mumbled, holding him a bit tighter.

Theo scowled and almost shoves himself away again.  
"Tell you what?"

Boris laughs.  
"That you want to cuddle. That's what."  
He says, pulling Theo's glasses off and setting them aside.

Theo frowns.  
"Fuck you."

Boris laughs again, His hand moving to Theo's hair, his fingers running through it in a slow, calming rythm.

"get some rest, Potter."


End file.
